Tyrannosaurus
Tyrannosaurus, colloquially known as T-Rex, is a carnivorous theropod found in the Central Sector of FMM UV-32. It is the final huntable dinosaur in ''Carnivores'','' Carnivores 2 and [[Carnivores+|''Carnivores+]]. Tyrannosaurus is known to have been worshiped by the Ancients, as various structures bear the beast's skull and statues of the dinosaur have been found. In DinoHunt client circles, the beast is infamous for being a trophy only the best hunters can capture. Biology Tyrannosaurus is an apex predator across the Central Sector, eating anything it can catch and kill; from the fleet-footed ''Parasaurolophus'' to the heavily-armored ''Triceratops''. It also kills and eats smaller carnivores, like ''Allosaurus'' and ''Velociraptor''. They are covered in incredibly thick scales which can deflect the shots of most conventional hunting weapons. It can only be taken down by such weapons if shot through the eye, piercing through the soft flesh and straight into its brain. .]]This makes it an incredibly dangerous game for hunters, but the reward for bagging such a tyrant may outweigh the risks. They track their prey down using its enhanced scent, then runs it down at remarkable speeds before catching and killing it by thrashing it within its powerful jaws. Notoriously aggressive, Tyrannosaurus are incredibly territorial. They are well known for attacking others of their kind which enter their territory when it is not mating season, which it will then mellow out to Tyrannosaurus of the opposite sex. Despite their ferocious and savage reputation, DinoHunt researchers have documented the mammoth predators as being surprisingly intimate; Tyrannosaurus pairs are entirely monogamous, and both parents are exceptionally caring towards their offspring. The torn apart carcass of a ''Laelaps'''' are a common sight among ''Tyrannosaurus nests within Morrison's Maze. Tyrannosaurus will continue to care for their young long after their birth, hunting with them in small packs. Extinction The tyrant king of the dinosaur planet, surprising as it may be, was far from invincible. The ''Gojirasaurus'' incident was the first blow, with many Tyrannosaurus ''specimens being killed by invading [[Gojirasaurus|''Gojirasaurus]] or the radiation poisoning from them. Those that weren't killed by the creature itself suffered from the dwindling population of prey in the area that were killed by Gojirasaurus or its radiation. The incident as a whole devastated the Tyrannosaurus population, with only a smaller number being able to survive. The second blow was the arrival of ''Saurophaganax''. ''The massive amounts of ''Tyrannosaurus ''specimens which were killed by ''Gojirasaurus left enough room for Saurophaganax to begin spreading across the Central Sector unopposed. This lead to a further decreasing prey population for Tyrannosaurus, but even worse was how Saurophaganax preyed upon juvenile Tyrannosaurus. Tyrannosaurus takes years to grow to sexual maturity, so such predation dealt a major blow to the already crumbling population. To make matters worse, Tyrannosaurus simply could not keep up with the highly adaptable dinosaur. Saurophaganax reaches sexual maturity in one year, allowing it to quickly breed new and more adapted generations, meaning it could handle almost any problem whilst Tyrannosaurus was lagging behind with it's much slower development. It being a newly evolved animal to begin with already gave it a head start when compared with the living fossil that is the Tyrannosaurus, being nearly unchanged for millions of years in an evolutionary deadlock. These factors combined led to a quickly decreasing Tyrannosaurus population, and in 2279 the last wild Tyrannosaurus was spotted. It is now assumed they are extinct in the wild. Appearances * ''Carnivores'' * ''Carnivores 2'' * Carnivores+ Trivia * Early on in the Triassic tour, hunters reported seeing a [[Nightmare|spectral green Tyrannosaurus]] in the sector, accompanied by the sounds of screaming. This spectre, nicknamed "Nightmare", was later deduced by DinoHunt Corp. to be the result of hunters being exposed to the intense heat of the Triassic Sector, as sightings faded the longer the Triassic tour was open. See Also Gallery:Tyrannosaurus Category:Carnivores Category:Carnivores 2 Category:Carnivores+ Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Central Sector Category:Lore